País das Maravilhas
by Mello Evans
Summary: Sonhos nunca somem. Eles apenas se transportam para a realidade. Drarry. Slash/ Romance/ Conto de Fadas. Baseado em Alice, Human sacrifice - Vocaloid.


**Autora:** Mello Evans

**Título:** País das Maravilhas

**Gênero:** Slash/ Romance

**Classificação:** K+

**Shipper:** Draco/Harry

**Sem beta, mas revisada.**

**Song:** Alice, Human sacrifice - Vocaloid

**Disclaimer:** HP pertence a J. K. Rowling.

**Nota**: Levemente Nonsense. Baseado no Conto de Fadas Alice no País das Maravilhas.

* * *

_Era uma vez um pequeno sonho. _

_Ninguém sabe quem o sonhou. _

_Ele era tão pequeno que quase ninguém o via. _

_O pequeno sonho pensou: _

'_Eu não quero sumir assim! Como faço para as pessoas me notarem?'. _

_O pequeno sonho pensou e pensou. Até que um dia ele teve uma idéia! _

'_Se eu conseguisse atrair as pessoas para um sonho de onde elas nunca escapassem... '

* * *

_

Draco acordou mais um dia de manhã. Mais um dia de aulas chatas e sem graça. Levantou e rumou para o seu banho. Estava tudo silenciosamente quieto, mas achou que era porque não dividia o quarto com ninguém. Monitores Slytherin tinham seus privilégios.

Andou pelos corredores assustadoramente silenciosos de Hogwarts.

"—Onde _raios_ está todo mundo?" – Resmungou para si mesmo depois de entrar no Salão Principal e se deparar com absolutamente ninguém! Deu meia volta.

"—Todos estão nos mesmos lugares de sempre Draco, mas você nunca os percebe trancado no seu mundinho egoísta." – Disse uma voz atrás de si.

Draco quase deu um salto de pavor, acabara de ver ninguém de onde vinha, mas Malfoy se virou para saber quem era. Exigir explicações. "—Você!? Saia daqui!" – Esbravejou ao se deparar com Harry.

"—Como quiser Draco. Eu nunca fiz diferença mesmo na sua vida, não é?" – Falou em voz baixa fixando o olhar no chão.

"—Meu nome pra você é MALFOY e não Draco." – Disse um raivoso loiro. Mas agora é que o Slytherin percebia, Potter estava com umas roupas estranhas, meio antigas e negras com detalhes vermelho-sangue e uma cartola também escura, mas com duas orelhas de coelho.

"—Que fantasia é essa?" – Perguntou com cara de nojo, mas na realidade até que Potter ficava bem nela. Malfoy pensou olhando o outro dos pés a cabeça.

"—Fantasia? Não sei do que está falando." – Retrucou o moreno inocentemente. "—Em todo caso, eu estou atrasado. Até mais Draco."

"—E-ei. Volte aqui seu tapado. Aonde vai? Não me deixe aqui sozinho." – Malfoy nunca gostou de ficar sozinho, apesar de nunca revelar isso para ninguém. Não queria que soubessem de suas fraquezas. "—Volte aqui." – Falou alto seguindo Harry.

"—Eu estou atrasado." – Olhou seu relógio. "–O rei vai fazer uma audiência se eu não chegar a tempo..." – Disse pensativo, sacudiu a cabeça como se fosse fazer o pensamento se esvair e saiu apressadamente dobrando um dos corredores.

O loiro correu, mas quando chegou ao outro corredor o cicatriz já tinha sumido. "—Onde aquele idiota se meteu?"

"—Ele foi atrás do rei, você não ouviu?"

Malfoy tomou um susto ao ver Zabini ao seu lado com um smoking preto, com orelhas de gato e um rabo.

"—Que porra é essa Blase?"

"—Blase? Meu nome não é Blase. Eu sou o gato."

"—Seu ego está ficando maior do que o meu." – Draco pensou alto. "—Mas que brincadeira sem graça é essa?"

"—Brincadeira? Não é brincadeira forasteiro."

"—Forasteiro? Eu estudo aqui seu imbecil."

Blase aparecia e sumia pelos pilares dos corredores, sob o sol da manhã. "—Então me responda uma coisa e te conto onde o coelho foi."

"—Coelho? Francamente, vocês estão surtando? Mas pergunte logo de uma vez!"

"—O que Harry significa para você?" – Quando disse isso encarou Draco por detrás do pilar deixando aparecer apenas seus olhos negros.

"—Aquele idiota? Mas você já sabe. Ele é meu inimigo de escola."

"—Resposta errada."

"—O QUÊ? QUE MERDA É ESSA?"

"—Quando você aprender, a saber, mais sobre si mesmo. Eu te digo." – E saiu pinotando lá se sabe pra onde. Deixando um perplexo loiro para trás.

Draco andou mais um pouco. Tudo ainda estava completamente vazio. Isso estava mexendo com seus belos nervos sensíveis.

Andou mais um pouco e encontrou Granger vestida de centopéia, lagarta ou o que fosse. Ela escrevia freneticamente em um pergaminho com a cara muito concentrada em uma mesa no meio de um dos corredores.

O loiro tentou espiar para saber o que era, mas ela se virou não dando chance alguma. "—Onde está o Potter?" – Inquiriu autoritário.

"—O coelho?" – Perguntou sem sequer olhar para Draco.

"—Que seja!" – Já estava se cansando daquilo tudo. "—Onde ele está?"

"—Onde você o viu da ultima vez?" – Ela questionou. Ainda não olhava o Slytherin.

"—Perto da estátua da bruxa de um olho só." – Respondeu meio pensativo.

"—Então ele foi ver o rei."

"—Que rei é esse? Que piada é essa? Cadê todo mundo?"

Ela então levantou seu olhar do pergaminho encarando Malfoy de um jeito enigmático, parecia McGonagall. "—Eu não sei onde ele foi."

"—Mas você disse que ele tinha ido ver o rei!"

"—Disse?"

"—Sim! Sua sangue-ruim." – Malfoy contava mentalmente de um até mil.

"—Então ele foi ver o rei."

"—Que MERDA!" – Saiu raivoso em direção ao lago negro para tomar um ar.

Avistou Harry próximo de uma mesa, perto de uma colina, redonda com mais quatro pessoas, ou achava que eram pessoas.

Correu. "—Ahh! Aí está você seu idiota." – Chegou visivelmente cansado por causa da corrida.

Harry o olhou calmamente nos olhos.

Malfoy corou com aquele olhar intensamente verde. "—O que foi?" – Indagou. "—Onde está indo com tanta pressa? Por que não me esperou quando gritei?"

"—Você pergunta demais e sente de menos." – Tocou o rosto levemente corado do loiro.

"—O q-quê?" – Estava meio embaraçado.

"—Olá, olá Draco." – Falou um homem de paletó fino com um enorme chapéu na cabeça. Malfoy olhou melhor e viu que era o professor Lupin. Tomou um susto pelas roupas tão elegantes.

"—Professor Lupin?!" – Fez careta de susto.

"—Lupin? Quem é esse? Eu sou o chapeleiro." – Sorriu tomando algo em uma xícara. "—Quer chá? Já é hora do chá."

"—Mas chá é as três." – Disse Draco.

"—Mas é hora do chá, já são três." – Disse um garoto vestido de rato que notando bem era Ronald Weasley.

"—Sim, chá." – Harry sentou em uma cadeira vazia se servindo.

"—Que mané chá o quê." – Chutou a cadeira em que alguém estava sentado. Olhou melhor e viu Pansy vestida de coelho e ao seu lado Simas Finnigan com a mesma fantasia.

"—O que é isso Pansy? Confraternizando com o inimigo?" – Observava incrédulo.

"—É hora do chá." – Ela respondeu, parecia que ali só sabiam falar a palavra chá. "—Além disso, Draquinho você não me engana." – E piscou o olho.

O loiro ia pensar seriamente no que ela disse, porém Potter usou esse momento para sair, e dizer mais uma vez 'Estou atrasado' e sair correndo para a Floresta Proibida.

Draco saiu correndo em seu encalço. "—Ei ESPERE!" – Draco só se guiava pelas orelhas pretas que de vez em quando sumiam pelas plantas.

"—Você entendeu?"

"—Ah! Merlin!" – Draco levou um sustou quando Blase apareceu por detrás de uma árvore. "—Entendi o que Zabini? Isso já está me dando nos nervos."

"—Que pena Draco. Está tudo tão claro desde o primeiro ano."

"—O que tem o primeiro ano?" – Torceu seu nariz aristocrático.

"—O ano em que você estendeu a sua mão para Harry Potter oferecendo sua amizade." – Riu enigmático.

"—Va á merda Blase." – E saiu atrás de Potter antes que o perdesse de vista.

O loiro corria, corria e corria, mas parecia que Harry ficava mais distante para alcançá-lo.

Ele corria tanto... Ele estava lhe deixando para trás, lhe esquecendo.

Draco não queria.

"—Harry!" – Estendeu a mão para tentar tocá-lo, mas estava fraquejando. Suas pernas já estavam fracas de tanto correr e não alcançar mais o menino-que-sobreviveu. E de repente tudo apagou.

Acordou com a cabeça doendo. ' Que sonho maluco. ' – Pensou, mas se deu conta que ainda estava na Floresta Proibida e um mundo de alunos o cercava.

Harry estava de costas para ele e de frente para um grande púlpito onde um homem de aspecto cadavérico e com olhos vermelhos e com feições de cobra o encarava inquisidor.

"—Você é culpado Harry James Potter."

O moreno continuava calado.

Draco se levantou rapidamente.

"—Você está condenado à morte." – Essas palavras escorregavam pela fenda, que não podia ser comparada a uma boca, do homem.

' É o Lorde das Trevas' – Cogitou o loiro. 'Mas por que o Potter não reage? Ele é sempre tão corajoso. '

"—Tem alguma objeção?" – Voldemort perguntou ao Eleito.

O moreno só balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"—O que está fazendo Potter?" – Malfoy gritou ultrajado. "—Você sempre foi todo corajoso e agora não diz nada ao seu favor?"

Harry o olhou intensamente.

"—O Santo Potter vai aceitar a morte assim? Vai se entregar? Eu sempre soube que você era um estúpido e sem cérebro, mas covarde nunca!" – Seu tom era alto. Nem sabia de onde vinha aquela valentia toda, talvez fosse teimosia. Ao contrario de Harry ele não tinha aquele fogo todo para enfrentar as coisas.

Potter sorriu para ele e sacou a varinha do bolso. "—Obrigado Draco." – Pela primeira vez o loiro achou bom Harry chamá-lo assim. Pelo primeiro nome.

Voldemort saiu de onde estava pousando ao lado do garoto Gryffindor já com a varinha em punho. "—Você vai morrer moleque." – Disse insano. "—_**Avada Kedavra**_." – E um jorro de luz foi em direção a Harry.

"—_**Expeliarmus**_." – Harry se defendeu.

Ambos viram o corpo do Lorde das trevas tombar no chão.

Potter saiu correndo em direção a Draco e o puxou pela mão.

Os Comensais da Morte saíram correndo em seus encalços.

Eles se esconderam na parte mais fechada da mata sob uma pedra grande que só cabia os dois.

"—Obrigado." – Disse Potter o encarando.

"—Pelo quê?" – Draco corou, aquilo era constrangedor demais.

"—Por me salvar. Me lembrar quem eu sou."

"—É mesmo. Você é mesmo um tapado por não lembr-" – Foi interrompido por um beijo quente.

O moreno ficou sobre o seu corpo. Espalmando as mãos uma de cada lado de sua face alva, adentrando sua língua sutilmente pela boca do loiro.

Draco estreitou os seus corpos. Aquele calor era tão bom, não queria ficar sem aquilo. "—Harry." – Gemeu quando o outro se afastou sem ar.

"—Agora eu vou." – Tentou sair da fenda, mas foi obrigado a parar pela mão do loiro em seu braço.

"—Pra onde você vai?" – Perguntou meio alarmado. "—Está cheio de Comensais por ai."

Tocou delicadamente na mão de Draco para que ele o soltasse. "—Você merece a verdade e não um sonho. Eu não sou o seu Harry. Vá atrás dele. Não perca as coisas. Não desista tão fácil assim."

"—Do que está falando?" – Malfoy não entendia.

"—Você desistiu de Harry no primeiro ano quando ele não aceitou sua amizade. Você vai perder suas chances para sempre. Não faça isso com você." – Sorriu se desvencilhando de Draco.

"—NÃO! Espera. Eu quero você, não me deixe..." – Uma angustia se apossou do seu rosto e se via mergulhado novamente no nada.

Estava perdendo o contato com aquelas íris verdes que se distanciavam.

"—HARRY!" – Draco levantou de sua cama se supetão. O suor no rosto. A mão ainda estendida para pegar em... Nada.

O loiro sempre nutriu algo secreto pelo moreno, mas aquele sonho foi tão papável. Queria ficar nele nem que fosse uma ilusão, por que a realidade era diferente. Cruel. Mas resolveu fazer sua rotina, levantar, tomar banho e rumar para o Salão Principal com aquela sensação de _deja vu_. Sentiu-se mais confiante ao ver os alunos saindo de seus quartos. Tudo estava certo, menos aquela sensação de vazio. Fazia tempos que não sentia aquilo. Ainda imaginava como seria o gosto do beijo de Potter, suas mãos. Queria que o outro lhe desse um sorriso e não penas olhares raivosos como sempre. Queria pelo menos sentir o calor do corpo do outro. Só isso.

Resolveu agir. Encurralaria, beijaria Harry de qualquer jeito. E seria aquela manhã. Aproveitou que todos ainda estavam se arrumando e foi. O plano era bem simples. Agarre, arraste, beije e depois... Use um maldito feitiço de memória. Pronto!

E para o seu deleite lá estava Potter sem seus amigos com uma cara de cansado enquanto andava pelo corredor solitário. Tudo foi tão rápido que Harry nem se deu conta de muita coisa. Quando viu já estava em um armário escuro e empoeirado com Draco lhe beijando de forma assustadoramente deliciosa.

Draco se apossou com propriedade da boca do outro, segurando a nuca para não escapar, valsando sua língua impudicamente pela boca do moreno. Separou os lábios já com o intuito de pegar a varinha e lançar um _Obliviate, _mas Harry o olhou enigmático. "—O-o que foi?" – Perguntou meio com medo da resposta.

"—Ahh! Eu não acredito!" – Disse Harry meio cansado.

"—Em quê, Potter?"

"—Ainda estou nesse maldito sonho? Pensei que estivesse acordado, só que agora eu estou sem aquela fantasia ridícula." – Falou com olhar perdido. "—Não que eu ache ruim, adorei o final do sonho." – Ficou meio sem jeito lembrando exatamente o que fez no sonho.

"—Você ficava bem com aquela fantasia de coelho." – Falou Draco meio displicente.

O moreno nem lhe deixou pensar direito. Seguindo com outro beijo voraz, agora de sua parte. Agarravam-se com pressa. Com medo que o 'sonho' acabasse.

As mãos de Draco já adentravam por baixo da blusa de Harry e de repente o loiro parou. "—Espera aí." – Agora é que ele processava o que o moreno lhe dissera há minutos atrás.

"—O que foi?" – Potter perguntou sem fôlego com as pupilas meio delatadas, mas ainda estava agarrado aos ombros do loiro.

"—Você também sonhou? Você gosta de mim também?"

Harry lhe olhava sem entender muito bem. Por que o Draco de seu sonho falava coisas assim? "—Isso não é um sonho?" – Perguntou em choque. "—Oh! Merlin!" – Se soltou.

"—Que DROGA!" – Malfoy fez menção de sair pela porta, mas Harry agarrou sua camisa com as unhas. "—Que foi Potter?" – Perguntou raivosamente.

"—Por que não podemos continuar aqui? Por que temos que brigar tanto? Se não é isso que queremos."

"—Pelo simples motivo de sermos inimigos."

"—E por que temos que ser sempre assim? Não é isso que eu quero e muito menos você."

"—Deixe de 'por quês' Potter. É assim que é e sempre será a partir do dia em que você não quis pegar na minha mão que eu estendi de tão bom grado, lembra-se?" – Seu olhar era acusador.

"—Mas e o sonho?" – Tentava se agarrar a tudo que podia. "—Nós tivemos o mesmo sonho."

"—É apenas um sonho Potter." – Seu olhar ficou amargo. "—Sonhos não foram feitos para que se tornassem realidade."

"—Eles podem ser transportados para a realidade sim! É só você querer." – Seu olhar era sério.

Então Malfoy se lembrou do sonho.

"—_Do que está falando?" – Malfoy não entendia o coelho._

"—_Você desistiu de Harry no primeiro ano quando ele não aceitou sua amizade. Você vai perder suas chances para sempre. Não faça isso com você." – Sorriu se desvencilhando de Draco._

"—É..." – Deu um riso ladino. "—Talvez eles possam se tornar reais." – E se inclinou para Harry que prontamente lhe correspondeu com beijos.

**Fim sem fim.

* * *

**

**N/A:**

Eu não acredito que tive coragem de publicar uma fic dessas. (Ficwriter não está considerando a fic nem razoável). Mas se já ta aqui, né?

Harry o coelho... hahaha amei. O Voldi é transformista... Era a rainha (Que eu transformei em rei ¬¬'). =x O Zabini ficou TÃO gostoso de gato. Hehehe.

Eu não lembro muito bem da estória da Alice, mas acho que é algo assim, na realidade me baseei em um episódio de um anime chamado OURAN. .

Espero que tenham gostado. Não está boa, mas vou fazer mais desse gênero! Hehehe

_**REVIEWs**_ & Kissus.

_**P.S: **__Para as __reviews de pessoas que não tem conta no ff. Deixem os e-mails de vocês._


End file.
